Deadshot
Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, is a highly skilled and dangerous assassin. Though he grew up unpopular, he eventually developed into arguably the world's greatest shot and hit man for hire, priding himself in never missing a shot or target. History Early Life Having grown up in an extremely abusive childhood, Floyd's life forever changed when he accidentally took the life of his beloved brother during an attempt to kill his abusive and alcoholic father with a rifle. While Lawton is institutionalized, his mother commits suicide while Lawton convinces himself to never miss a shot ever again and trains himself to become a true "Deadshot". When Lawton is finally released, he murders his father in retaliation for the abuse he made him and the rest of his family suffer through. Since then, he has committed himself to become a hired mercenary for lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. Target: Black Widow One of Deadshot's eventual targets was Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow. He was hired by Black Mask, who was offering $5 million in exchange for her body. Deadshot managed to catch Natasha off guard and by surprise a few times, but was ultimately unable to kill her. In his third assassination attempt, she chased him through rooftops until finally catching up to the assassin. They engaged in an extended close-quarters duel, which resulted in Deadshot's defeat. Deadshot was seemingly killed by Romanoff with a gunshot to the head, though no body was ever recovered. Powers/Abilities Having no supernatural talents, Deadshot relies on his skills and equipment for his incredible reputation. He is an expert with all firearms and projectile weapons. Being in excellent physical condition, he is competent in hand to hand combat. Finally, Floyd is skilled with advanced ricochet shots at certain positions, able to implement them even in the heat of battle. When calm and focused, he can apply these seemingly ridiculous feats to greater potential, such as when using his high-powered Sniper rifle. Equipment Bodysuit Deadshot's outfit is a custom made mercenary battlesuit, modified for infiltration and long-range combat purposes. Being light yet resilient, it allows him limited protection from attacks without compromising his dexterity. It can fully deflect grazing shots from small arms, and is able to stop light caliber bullets head-on. The bodysuit comes with an eye scope allowing telescopic vision, with thermal imaging and laser targeting to enhance his accuracy. It also features a pair of gauntlets that not only add as a mode of protection, but are equipped with small guns that deal fast and light damage to an opponent. These gauntlets are his primary defense if he is caught off-guard and is forced into close combat. Additionally, the bodysuit features belts and pockets to store ammunition and other weapons and equipment. Weapons * Long-Range Sniper Rifle of unknown model and origin * Gauntlets equipped with pistol-like firearms * At least 2 other handguns * Baton Remarks Prior to his dishonorable discharge, Lawton received "Expert" level Army Marksmanship Qualification Badges in all AR670-1 weapon categories. Academy instructors remarked that he didn't find directly hitting targets a challenge and has a tendency to insert his own additional requirements in order to "make things interesting". Little is known about Lawton since his discharge, though he is a suspect in connection with several murders and assassinations, all of which involved uniquely complex ballistic scenarios at long range. Federal and Interpol warrants have been issued but never served, and Federal warrants alternate between valid and rescinded. Lawton should be considered armed and extremely dangerous. Known for high-risk tactics to decrease his survivability and increase difficulty of any task at hand. It is highly likely that Lawton harbors a death wish.